eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5284 (13 May 2016)
Synopsis A seemingly high-spirited Peggy rides the milk float around the Square as the residents of Walford are thrilled to see her. Sharon finds a morose Phil in the Square Gardens and attempts to assure him that Peggy’s decision to give up may be coming from a place of shock. Phil is given food for thought when Sharon suggests showing Peggy how much she has to live for. As Peggy stares at an old photo of her with Phil and Grant, Dot arrives for a visit. Sharon rounds up the Mitchells, claiming that Phil’s doing a family dinner for Peggy that evening. As Dot and Peggy talk, Dot clocks that not everything is well with Peggy – Peggy admits that things have been better but remains closed about the truth. Phil makes a phone call to Billy and asks for his help; it’s important. Dot assures Peggy that everything happens for a reason – this makes Peggy emotional. Phil arrives home and tells Peggy to get ready; he’s taking her into town to spoil her. Shirley and Kathy arrive at Number 27 to ask Sharon what’s going on with Phil; they’re concerned that something’s seriously wrong. Sharon informs the pair that Peggy’s cancer has come back – it’s terminal and she doesn’t want to carry on fighting. Kathy and Shirley suggest that they’ll come over and help to prepare the family meal. Dressed up for the day ahead, a frail looking Peggy takes her pills. Billy arrives at the Mitchells’ in a chauffeur outfit, ready to whisk Phil and Peggy off in a Rolls Royce. As Billy drives the pair past Walford station, Peggy requests that he stop - she wants to choose what they do for the day and they’re going to travel like proper Londoners; on the train. Phil and Peggy take a boat down the Thames; it’s a striking moment as they sail through the water and soak up London’s beauty. Phil reminisces with Peggy about how she used to take them down the river when they were children; they enjoy the warm memories. As they prepare the meal, Sharon informs Shirley and Kathy that Phil is spending the day trying to show Peggy that there are things in life worth fighting for. Peggy and Phil stroll down the street where they used to live – when Peggy sees that their old house has become a dentist, she claims that everything changes; giving Phil an idea of where to take her next. Peggy and Phil dine at an old-fashioned pie and mash shop where Peggy reminisces about the good times when Phil and Grant were growing up. Phil tells Peggy that Grant should know the severity of Peggy’s situation, but Peggy claims she can’t deal with that. Phil begs Peggy to do everything she can to keep going; her time isn’t done yet. Phil reminds Peggy that he’s fighting for his life too, but Peggy claims it isn’t the same – he has so much time ahead of him. Peggy tells Phil to call Billy to pick them up - she wants to go back to the Square. Back at the Mitchells’, Shirley is unsure whether the meal they’re preparing is a good idea - are they really helping Phil by trying to persuade Peggy to have treatment? On her return home, Peggy is surprised to find the whole family gathered and a lovely meal prepared. Peggy takes Phil out of the room, devastated that the rest of the family clearly know the bad news. An emotional Peggy stoically asks Phil to help her – and be there with her when it’s the end. Outside, Sharon makes a phone call and leaves a message, telling the recipient that their family needs them. The person on the other end listens to the voicemail – it’s Grant... Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes